With the progress of the science and technology and the development of the society, more and more electronic products come into the life of ordinary people. As typical examples of newly emerging electronic products, mobile terminals such as smart phones, tablet computers and electronic readers are concerned and welcomed by more and more people.
Wi-Fi® technology is a brand of wireless network communication technology based on IEEE 802.11 series standards, aims at improving intercommunity between mobile terminals in wireless networks based on the IEEE 802.11 standards. Wi-Fi® technology is a wireless local area network technology based on the IEEE 802.11 standards. Wi-Fi® has already become one of the most important functions in mobile terminal systems.
Referring to Wi-Fi® technical standards, as a Wi-Fi® terminal for accessing a network via Wi-Fi®, a mobile terminal generally supports three working modes, i.e., Wi-Fi® Station, Wi-Fi® Hotspot and Wi-Fi Direct®, herein the Wi-Fi® Station mode is the most basic mode for terminal networking and is a mode in which a client is connected with a wireless router network to realize network access in the entire local area network; the Wi-Fi® Hotspot mode is a working mode in which the Wi-Fi® terminal is used as a server in the local area network, and the Wi-Fi® terminal in the Wi-Fi® Hotspot mode is a terminal which plays a role of a wireless router in the network to provide network access for other Wi-Fi® terminals; and Wi-Fi Direct® is a new standard which was put forward in recent years and allow the Wi-Fi® terminal to directly realize connection between terminals and transmission of data information without via the wireless router. In the Wi-Fi Direct® working mode, both connected parties form a group through negotiation, one party is a Group Owner (GO) and the other party is a Group Customer (GC).
Wi-Fi® protocols therein contain three main types of frames, data frame, control frame and management frame, herein the data frame is just like a pack horse of the Wi-Fi® protocols and is used for taking the responsibility for transmitting data between workstations. Since network environments are different, data frames may be different. The control frame is generally used for being cooperatively used with the data frame, taking the responsibility for clearing regions, gaining channels and maintenance of carrier sensing, and making a positive response after data are received, so as to improve the reliability of data transmission between the workstations. The management frame is used for taking the responsibility for joining in or exiting the wireless network and supervising the process of transfer affairs of connection between base stations.
In the current Wi-Fi® networking mode, when the Wi-Fi® terminal in the Wi-Fi® Station mode is within a signal coverage range of the wireless router, connection may be realized through correct authentication passwords. However, in the local area network, the wireless router has a limitation to the number of the Wi-Fi® terminals which are connected thereto. In other words, when Wi-Fi® terminals are connected to the wireless router, if the Wi-Fi® terminals connected to the wireless router are too many, as a result some Wi-Fi® terminals will be unable to join in a local area network via the wireless router to access the network.